


Infatuation

by ashes_of_what_could_have_been



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Draco, Consensual Sex, Creature Draco, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mates, Prequel, Sex, Torture, Werewolf Draco, first in series, pre Fenrir/Draco/Remus, pre time fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_what_could_have_been/pseuds/ashes_of_what_could_have_been
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is punished because of Lucius’s failures, forced to be a werewolf and into bed with Fenrir, not knowing that Fenrir’s goal was to make Draco love him and that the punishment wouldn’t go as intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

Chapter Start/ Fenrir’s POV:  
I knew the Malfoy heir would most likely never forgive me but The Dark Lord would let him live and give him to me if I turned the boy, so I made my way to the dungeons and the cell Draco was in two hours before midnight. He needed a new name and when I saw him again, I knew what to call him: Angel. Drake would work for now as well… I liked nicknames. He looked beautiful, with long white-blonde hair now past his shoulders, pale skin, silver eyes, and beautiful but masculine face. He was on the cot, trying to keep warm with a too small and tattered, thin, and rough blanket. He looks up and panics when he sees me walk to his prison cell and let myself in.  
“Have you come to kill me?” He asks.  
“No.” I tell him.  
“It’s full moon and I know you’re a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. How are you going to stop yourself from tearing me apart?” The boy asks.  
“I took Wolfsbane. This is the only way you’ll live, angel, and though you don’t give a damn about whether you live or die, I do.” I tell him.  
“You’ll turn me.” Draco stated. “This is my punishment…”  
His face is full of anguish. I gather him up in my arms, holding him in my lap, and he doesn’t fight, instead clings to me for every bit of comfort I could provide, wrapping his arms around me and crying into my shirt. I hold him close and make soothing noises.  
“Will it hurt?” He asks, afraid.  
“I just need to pierce the skin, so it’ll just feel like very minor cuts. Don’t run or my wolf will either try to play and end up hurting you, or you’ll be considered prey.” I tell him.  
It takes a half hour before he’s calm for the most part, and he pulls himself together.  
“I’m sure turning me into a werewolf isn’t enough for him… what else?” He tries to be brave, but his voice trembles.  
“You’ll live with my pack,” I tell him, then, hesitantly, “and you’ll be in my bed.”  
He stiffens and I see fear, but he doesn’t move away, probably because of his fear.  
“I have to. I’ll be gentle and make it good for you.” I hope he’ll accept me.  
“Just yours?” Draco checks, and I know he knows nothing about werewolves.  
“Yes. We mate for life, and typically only one mate, unless the bond doesn’t complete-“  
“Bond?” Draco asks.  
“Werewolves can choose their mates, but they’re very attracted to certain people, and find other incredibly unappealing. Some people compliment them, which is why they’re so attractive… no one knows why. The ones that compliment them can form a bond, or partial bond. Even the best matched couple can need another, just to balance them, or in times where there’s war, it’s for extra protection for the submissive: it’s a survival mechanism triggered by need, and we tracked it through history. Anyway, no werewolf is complete without a mate and we can tell. They need balance: Alphas and submissives are extremes typically. It’s also obviously to reproduce. Anyway, the right person makes us feel complete and whole, and we can read their mood, communicate through it, and it makes us feel loved and happy. The bond is to make sure we mate.”  
“What if it’s the wrong person?” Drake asks.  
“It can’t be. We can’t think of the wrong person in a sexual way.” I tell him.  
“Would other werewolves be attracted to me?” Drake asks, obviously worried about them forcing him.  
“There’s a possibility, but it isn’t likely. Werewolves only find one or two people attractive because of how well they match, and because none have the exact same personality as me, it is almost no chance of them wanting you as much as I do. I’m the Alpha, so anyone I find attractive is off-limits completely to any other werewolf. I guarantee no one will try anything. You’ll also get the same amount of respect and the same treatment I get, if not more, because I find you worthy.” I tell him and he’s not nearly as scared as I thought he’d be.  
“When’s the latest we’d have to… mate?” Drake asks, not wanting to use the word, probably not to make it seem real.  
“You’ll go into heat about six months after you’re turned and claimed, and you’ll want to badly.” I tell him.  
“What do you mean by claimed?” He asks, wary.  
“We simply vow we’re mates using magic. It’s like a primitive marriage that binds us together, in magic instead of name. You can’t break it because you won’t want to. You’ll just feel loyalty to me and won’t want to cheat, will have absolutely no desire to, unless you find the third person and we need them, in which case we’ll both know it and have the same reaction immediately.” I tell him.  
“Are you a virgin?” Drake asks.  
“No. I was turned at age twenty and I had a boyfriend for five years before I was turned, then I was turned and was disgusted by him, so that ended in a disaster.” I tell him, not wanting to remember Brian. “Are you mad?”  
“No. You’re in your thirties and I expected you to have had sex by now. I just thought you were turned earlier.” Drake tells me.  
“Are you?” I ask.  
“I’m fifteen and I was stuck in a contract marriage that if I had sex I wouldn’t be able to marry her, so I didn’t want to dishonor my family for a bit of pleasure.” He explains, not embarrassed or angry at all. “Basically, I’m not angry at you for trapping me in this because you’re better than Astoria and I would have been trapped in a marriage regardless… you’re a man and you have more going on in your head than make-up, boys, latest gossip, clothes, shoes, and the latest fashion don’t. Obviously not all girls are like that, but that’s all that she ever talks about, and there’s also the fact that I’m gay and she’s a woman. I assume mating, at least commitment wise, is the equivalent of marriage?”  
“It’s more than that. Marriage is just papers and a ceremony: people can lie and cheat if they want, and they fall out of love sometimes. Mating is commitment and there isn’t such thing as divorce because your vows are bound by magic, mates are always attracted to each other despite arguments, and no werewolf would ever leave their mate or cubs... ever. After you’re turned, you’ll fall for me, I guarantee it.” I may sound cocky, but it’s true.  
The clock strikes eleven with a loud sound, and I know it was to freak Drake out.  
“We still have an hour. Any other questions?” I ask.  
“My parents…” Drake’s voice trails off, afraid.  
“They’re fine. They were hurt, but nothing that permanent, minus your mother’s inability to have children. Basically, he did that to either end your line, or to make sure your line is no longer pure.” I tell him and he relaxes.  
“I’ve given up caring about pure blood. It doesn’t mean a damn thing. Granger is better than ninety percent of the purebloods I know with magic and she’s a mudblood. Crabbe and Goyle are have IQs in the single digits and are little more than Squibs, and they’re purebloods. Remus Lupin is gentler and nicer than anyone I’ve ever met, and he’s a werewolf… the list goes on.” Drake admits to me in a whisper, clearly afraid that someone down here might overhear him and report it to earn favor. “The only reason I pretend is so I don’t get killed or hurt, and so dad and mum will be pleased… do you think they’ll ever come see me or will they hate me?”  
“If something so stupid as blood gets them to hate you, then they aren’t worth it, angel. It’s sad and horrible to say, but it wouldn’t be love at all if it’s broken by that.” I tell him and he slumps.  
“So they may have never truly loved me?” Drake’s about to cry, so I hold him tighter.  
“Not what I meant, cub.” I tell him.  
“But it’s true.” Drake knows it. “I hope they do love me.”  
He pauses for a while. “You want children?”  
“When you’re ready. It’ll be years from now, when you love me and you’re ready. You can’t get pregnant at all until then. Do you want one?” I ask.  
“I want a big family. I always have.” Drake tells me and I’m relieved. “What’s a werewolf pregnancy like?”  
“Same as any other as far as symptoms, only we’re far more protective and nurturing with our mates, and you’ll need a surgery to give birth at six months instead of nine months.” I answer. “I’ll do whatever you want or need me to when you ask. When the cub is born, they’ll be perfect in our eyes and we’ll instinctually know how to take care of them. You’ll love him or her unconditionally.”  
“How many come out normally?” Drake asks.  
“Three to five at a time. It’s a very safe pregnancy and you’ll be very healthy because of my care and your instincts and cravings.” I tell him.  
“Where do you live?” Drake asks.  
“We can’t afford homes so in caves. “ I tell him, embarrassed.  
“I’ll use my trust fund.” Drake tells me. “I refuse to live in a cave.”  
I agree, anything to make Drake happy or have him adjust well into his new life. I look at the clock.  
“Sit at the far end of the wall. We have only two minutes.” I tell Drake and he obeys.  
“Can you chain me so I can’t run?” Drake asks me and I tie up his hands and feet so they’re impossible for him to move them. I take off my clothes so they aren’t destroyed by the transformation.  
Drake is trembling like a leaf when the clock strikes twelve and I transform in front of his eyes: my body grows to nearly twice my normal size, fur sprouts out of my skin, bones snap out of place, then back in, organs shift, my teeth grow sharp and pointed, I grow a snout, paws, and claws, and my muscles get even bigger. The transformation takes five minutes, and I’m only in pain for ten seconds before my body completely numbs it. Because of the Wolfsbane, I can completely control myself and I walk to Draco, then carefully bite his chest only enough to pierce the skin. It was the saliva of a werewolf that infected a human, not the bite itself, and it needed to touch a wounded area. Drake cries and I know he wants this night to have never happened. I nuzzle him and lick the tears away, then cuddle with him so I can keep him warm: despite it being June, the dungeons were just above fifty degrees to make sure the prisoners were uncomfortable and suffering. The night passes quickly, until six, and I transform back, then dress quickly. The Dark Lord visits us at eleven in the morning.  
“Show me the bite.” The Dark Lord commanded and Drake lifted his shirt so he could see it. Drake looks even more terrified than when I transformed. “You may go to your room and pack your things. You have an hour until you have to leave.”  
I go with Drake to his room on the top floor and he opens it. I see disappointment and know he hoped his parents would be there. He packs quickly and efficiently. He looks hopefully at his gold card, the equivalent to a debit card in wizard banking, and puts it in a wallet. He takes his entire closet, which fit into three of the compartments in his twelve keyhole trunk, then every book on his bookshelf, his journals, and goes through his sentimental things (it’s marked that on the bin underneath his bed, and I grin a bit). He has a music box, some of his things as a child.  
“Do you think the cubs would wear my old clothes or play with my old toys?” He asks and I nod.  
“They’d love you. We can’t afford much.” I tell him.  
“I want to stop at a bookstore and see if I can buy a journal with my card. If I can’t, then my parents disinherited me, and I have the money to still buy it. That way, if I want to make a bigger purchase, I know if my card will be rejected, and it’s a quick way to find out if my parents still care for me.” He tells me.  
Draco packs all of his things from his bathroom and the bin, then takes me to a room nearby that was his nursery. He packs box after box of books, toy, and clothing into an expanding compartment, ages infant to fourteen: apparently the Malfoys liked to hold on to their things, or Narcissa wanted to remember it. Narcissa was a doting mother that spoiled her son, so I could easily see her, or even Lucius, as the kind who kept baby things as reminders of their child. Finally, he nods.  
“We can go.” He tells me. We make our way out the door and to the entrance, where we could Appearate. Draco was upset, I could tell, and I knew it was because his parents weren’t around. The hour was close to up so I held him to me and we Appearated to Flourish and Blott’s. Draco picked out a cheap journal and headed to the register, then gave him the gold card.  
It went through.  
“We’ll check again in a week. They may not have had the time.” Draco’s confidence in his parent’s love for him is all but gone, and I know I caused some of his unhappiness.  
“I know you’ll have a hard time adjusting to life in a cave. I hate asking for your help, but this’ll help you as well… would you build a small village for us to live in, in the middle of the woods? I want you happy and I know you won’t ever be living how we live now. Please, Draco.” I know he might take it as me taking advantage of him, but instead he smiles and leads me to Gringott’s.  
“We’d have to take care of it now. If we get it taken care of before my parents stop my account, there’s no way they’ll be able to take this from us.” Draco says, and we pick a place for the builders to work in, a private and large wooded area with no one around for forty miles in an area of Switzerland. Draco works with the goblins on design and the final products are large log cabins spaced apart, each cabin for a family: a mated set of parents and four to six bedrooms for the kids, each having their own, four to six bathrooms, large kitchens, dining rooms, and living rooms, then there were cabins for unmated females and unmated males, the Alpha cabin which according to tradition had to be bigger and grander than every other one, followed by the Elders homes which were small one bedrooms, then a nursery/day care/play area for the children, a library, a large Healer’s cottage, a large dining room and gathering area with food storage, a potions lab, three greenhouses, a battle room/dueling room, a small school area, and an outdoor play area. Every room in every place had large fireplaces that invisibility wards on the top to not make the place look completely awkward, and even the bathrooms have them to keep the chill out. Draco added heated flooring, air conditioning and heaters, and then picked out furniture from catalogues. We also would have the entire area warded. Draco made double the buildings we needed so we could keep adding onto our pack. Draco paid the bill and the taxes for twenty years upfront, and I shuddered at the amount he spent on us. Draco paid for the workers right away as well and had them start that day. After that, we bought clothing for everyone and supplies for school, groceries, and blankets. We finally made our way back to the pack, and I called a meeting.  
“This is the newest member of the pack and my mate, Draco Malfoy.” I introduce him and everyone cheers and claps. I know they’ll throw a feast tonight to celebrate. “We’ll be moving in a week thanks to him, to a village in Switzerland, warded and wooded, completely private, and ours.”  
The cheers grew nearly deafening.  
“I want you to welcome Draco and help him adjust into his new life. He used to be a pureblood, so this is a whole new world for him, and the change may be upsetting or anxiety filled. He won’t know how to act so forgive any slip-ups he has. Treat him with the same respect and love you treat me with. He’s everything to me.” I tell them. “Introduce yourselves to him one at a time and slowly. He probably won’t remember every name, and if he gets overwhelmed, let him relax.”  
My adopted mum and dad, Nora and Noah, are first to walk to us, along with Victory, my sister in all but blood, her mate, Archer, their daughters, Ari and Siri (age three), my little brother, Jason and his mate, Madeline, their sons, Zane and Shane (age five).  
“I’m Nora, Fenrir’s mum. He’s been talking about you for two full years. I know this isn’t the life you would ever had chosen, but you’ll love it. If you ever need to talk or to have another mum, I’m here for you.” Nora tells him.  
The rest of my family introduces themselves.  
“You’re pretty.” Ari tells him.  
“Thank you. You are too.” Draco tells her, clearly not offended, and she beams.  
Draco goes into his trunk and pulls out some toys for the kids. He gives Siri and Ari teddy bears, Shane and Zane trucks, and they light up. The other cubs come to him and he hands out toys and clothes to them. Draco plays with Siri and Ari. I watch him play, imagining him with my cubs.  
“What were you talking about me for?” Draco asks me while he plays.  
“I saw you at a ball and I was entranced. I’ve wanted you for two years now, and knowing you’re my mate and who your parents are made me a bit worried to see if you’d ever accept me.”  
He looks sad at the mention of his parents.  
“Draco, play.” Ari commands and Draco gets distracted by the game, not minding that they were playing tea party at all. I smile widely, trying to keep from laughing, and Draco glares at me.  
“Why don’t you play?” Draco’s grin is devilish, and Siri and Ari look at me with hope filled eyes that I never could resist, and I’m forced to play too.  
Most of the werewolves smirk at me, but I ignore them, even though I’ll be teased mercilessly for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
